Silisko League
The unified nations of the moon Drevos, orbiting Thetos Pateras. This alliance contains 7 nations. Signature Nations Trade Republic of Kalamere Founded by the Lady First Miselle Paeron, Kalamere is also called the Stonelands for the sheer amount rock outcroppings. It started out as a bundle of warring city-states running up the river Sorrin, before the city-state Sorrimere did a political takeover of them all. The country has many farms and vineyards, and has prospered because of it. As such, the TRK exports cloth, wool, wine (including the legendary Fallomeren Wine), cheese, metals, and tea. Altrese I sell tea and tea accessories. Tarabon Altara Walbur Crofte Tear History blah blah blah Drevos became an interstellar power when the interplanetary ship Dauntless, on a survey mission, discovered a strange cube buried on Minot which would allow ships to travel across light years in mere days. Soon after the Corporate Dominion entered the system on prospecting mission. This spurred all 7 nations into uniting under a common banner so that they may fare better in the well populated galaxy. Drevi A female Drevi is called a So'dre and a male Drevi is a Ta'dre. Other cool anatomical stuff. They are omnivores, but most of them have a semi-vegetarian diet, consisting of vegetables, fruits, cereals, tubers and other plants, dairy and insect products (honey and other things) and seafood. They LOVE fermented and sour things, so much so that it would be quite alarming to a human when they get their hands on sauerkraut or kimchi. There is a variety of reasons for this, mainly because they think it tastes delicious and is easy to digest. Domain The League has discovered 4 star systems so far, all nearby Kainos Silisko. Kainos Silisko The Leagues home system. Ever since they were ejected from the Milky Way, they have been surveying this system. Thetos Pateras has two moons, Drevos and Thetos Paidi. Thetos Pateras is a dense forest moon with trees extending several kilometers above the surface. The surface itself is swampy and dark, rendering expeditions there very dangerous. Military Right now, the League star forces consist of a special forces corps that trains specifically for unknown conditions, such as microgravity or harsh planetary conditions, and as such are ready to be deployed anywhere. They have about 18,000 soldiers enlisted. The League also has 11 Surveyor ships, 3 interplanetary craft, 70 two stage Silverbow shuttles. However these things lack weaponry, and only recently have the Silverbow shuttles been outfitted with light recoilless cannons after the invasion of the Ijushir. The SOC built the first Warp 4 capable ship, the ES-1 Kestra, which is a relatively large craft, 100 meters from stern to bow and 20 meters top to bottom, with three decks. It is sectioned into Living, encompassing the top two decks on the front-left side of the ship, and Operations which takes the rest. The living section has all the sleeping quarters closest to the hull, so that they may have windows. The standard compliment is 60 crew, with a max population of 90. The ship is a feat of drevan engineering, containing high tech hull plating, advanced antimatter-fusion reactors, phase 1 particle weaponry, and the SOC engineering corps managed to hook up a salvaged gravity generator. Kestra Class Starships: 1 active. 1 under repair. In a very bold move, the SOC has developed PCV-2 patrol starships, which come with 5''' '''ACV-1 drone fighters that are fast maneuverable and are most effective against other spacecraft. SOC has 10 PCV-2 patrol craft and 50 ACV-1 drone fighters. 30 ADV-2 drone fighters, which are more armoured, are docked to Guardian station and 75 more ADV-2's will be constructed to facilitate defense of Ceren Station. Category:SAP2 Category:Empire